skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Risen Heroes
Skylanders: Risen Heroes Skylanders: Risen Heroes ('''also known as '''Skylanders: Heroes Of The Risen Rose) is a series of fanfiction similar and inspired by the series Skylanders: Elements Of Prophecy, which was made by RayClaus. However, this series focuses on most of the regular Skylanders, as well as new ones whom were assigned by various Portal Masters including Eon to protect Skylands whom will be fighting a darker evil than Kaos, although Kaos is shown to be an anti-hero, sometimes battling the darker evil and sometimes the Skylanders. Plot The Skylanders along with some new ones learn about a white rose, which had been risen and is kept with a feamale Portal Master named Amy, whom they have to protect. The Portal Master hero along with other Portal Masters help the Skylanders protect Amy. However, at the same time, a evil darker than any other evil has risen too and is planning take the white rose from Amy, as it has the power to grant a wish at the last light. At the same time also, the legendary heroes whom were the protecters of the white rose rise too, joing the Skylanders in the fight aganist evil. However, it seems the Portal Masters are the only ones able to fight as the Skylanders' source of power is getting weaker every time, the Core Of Light. Now, with the Portal Masters' new weapon, the Gems of the Elements, they have to use their Skylanders' powers and fight the dark evil as if they are the new Skylanders. Main Characters There will be many main protagonists in this series, most of the Portal Masters either looking like certain characters from a different franchise, but are not crossovers. Most of the Portal Masters are OCs while most of the Skylanders are cannon but fannon Skylanders are also included. If you do not like the main characters' appearances or desgins, please do not post NEGATIVE or HATEFUL comments, Also, if you would like to give POSITIVE suggestions please do so for the main characters or skylanders. If I do not really like or only like your suggestions a little bit, then I might not use it. But if you have really great ideas, then i might just use them! Main Portal Masters The Portal Masters have the power of the Gems of the Elements, gaining them very unique powers. They have been given the power to copy an ability of a Skylander of their element(s) and use them as if it was their own. They also have the element symbol of their kind somewhere on their clothing or body, showing what element they are. Those who are Dual Element Portal Masters, they will have the element symbols halved and have 2 halved symbols somewhere on their clothing or body part. There will also be new elements introduced for them, which will be introduced on an different page. * Portal Master Scratch "'''A young Portal Master who wears a white cloak with several designs on it, and wears a dark blue shirt underbeath. He also wears dark blue gloves and a black headband with several white colored designs on it."' * Portal Master Dan '"A Portal Master about an age older than Scratch, he wears a red shirt with the words: I Rock and wears a white jacket that covers the sides of his shirt. He lastly wears black pants and walks bearfoot, despite this, his feet don't seem to get dirty."''' Skylanders The Skylanders serve as the second main protagonists in this series. Just like what was given on the Main Portal Masters heading, there will be new elements for the Skylanders too. However, some of the Skylanders from the new elements might be from a different franchise, however have been pulled into Skylands and have gained new looks. There will also be some Dual Element Skylanders, whom have 2 elements instead of one. Each Skylander belongs to a Portal Master and they are owned by different Portal Masters. Click here for the list of Skylanders. Fanfictions Story 1: The New Portal Master, Scratch!Category:Fan-Fictions